Monte Carlo
by Roxy9785
Summary: Anna Snow is a Texas high school student who works as a waitress with her best friend Rapunzel to earn money for a trip to Paris after graduation. Anna's stepsister finds out that she's going as well. When vacationing in Paris, they find themselves whisked away to Monte Carlo after one of the girls is mistaken for a British heiress. Based on the 2011 film.


Anna has on her earphones listening to some music while filling in jars with sugar. She fills about two of them before she's called.

"Anna!"

She takes off an earbud and runs out while tucking her earphones in her pocket, "Carl?"

"Order's up!", he points to the dish with two pieces of bread topped with sunny side up eggs and bacon to the side.

"Thank you", she takes it and makes her way to serve it.

"Here let me top you off there Jimmy", Rapunzel says pouring more coffee into an elderly man's cup.

Anna places the dish in front of a little girl smiling, "Enjoy your meal!"

"Fran, I'm digging that new hair!", Rapunzel says smiling at one of the customers.

Rapunzel meets up with Anna where she gets more coffee to serve, "Did you see her hair?"

Anna laughs and turns around and looks at a young blonde woman, "Oh. Terrific."

Rapunzel turns around and sighs, "You want me to take it?"

Anna shakes her head, "My section, I've got it"

She heads to the table where the blonde woman was sitting with another blonde woman and two men.

"Hi Amanda, guys. So we made it! Graduation."

Amanda nods, "Do you mind if we order?", she says rather rudely.

"Uh, yeah. What can I get for you guys?"

Rapunzel's boyfriend Flynn walks in the restaraunt whistling.

"And what can I do you for?", Rapunzel asks.

"Let's just see here, you got any specials?"

"I sure do, and, I saved you a slice", she leans against the counter and kisses him.

"Hey Flynn", Anna walks by with a plate.

"Anna, how you doing?"

"Two more days, just two more days."

Flynn makes a confused look at Rapunzel, she folds some money and puts in a jar that had a sign saying, "Anna's Paris Fund!"

* * *

The day of Graduation has come. All the students in the gym applaud. Amanda steps on the stage in front of the microphone, "Well, we made it!"

"Yeah!", a boy shouts in the audience. They applaud again.

"It's gonna be so hard not to look back on this as the best four years of our lives. But there's a whole new world just waiting for us to-"

She is interuppted when Anna's stepsister Elsa walks in the room. All eyes were on her. She turns around and tries to leave but the door is locked. She makes her way to the benches, "Dad, I thought you were gonna wait for me outside!"

"A whole world just waiting for us to make our mark, Gandhi once said-"

Anna whispers, "You must be the change you want to see in the world."

Once everyone is out, Rapunzel squeals when she sees Anna, "Congratulations kiddo! You did it! You are finally free."

She sighs and takes Anna's hat, "You know I haven't been here since I didn't graduate. I was nearly homecoming queen!"

Anna giggles, "And long may you rein. Mama!"

Anna runs to her mom and gives her a tight hug.

Elsa sees Rapunzel in her rather short dress, giving her a look.

"What?", Rapunzel asks irritated.

"Nothing. Just um, there are children here."

"Hmm, well it's nice to see you too Elsa."

"Mom, what is she doing here?", Anna asks referring to Elsa.

"It's sweet. She wanted to come!"

"Oh come on, you made her come."

Elsa's dad came along too, "Why don't we take a picture?", he suggested.

"No, it's okay Robert, I'm fine!", Anna says anxiously.

"No come on, come on!"

"Everybody get closer, closer, Elsa move in!"

Elsa moves in, "Dad just take the picture!"

"Pam, I don't want you worrying a bit about Anna on this trip, I'm gonna take good care of her", Rapunzel says smiling.

"That's just great Rapunzel!"

* * *

Everyone has some cake for dinner, the cake had an Eiffel Tower on it and Bon Voyage written in icing.

Elsa's dad gives her a piece. She smiles, "No thank you"

"Mmm, fine, suit yourself. More for me!", Rapunzel says taking her plate.

Anna sits down, "Guys this is great, thank you!"

"Don't thank us just yet!", Elsa's dad says.

He brings in a big carry on bag, "Voila!", he rolls it next to Anna.

"Wow!"

Elsa makes a face, "What you don't like it?"

Anna faces her, "No no! I love it, thank you Robert!"

"Well that'll take you to Paris and straight to NYU in the fall!"

"It's a Hartmann", Elsa tells Anna.

"It's nice!", Anna says.

"It's a Hartmann", Rapunzel repeats, turning to Elsa and smiling.

"They're really expensive!"

"Mmhmm!", Rapunzel sets her drink down.

"That's not all. The next thing is for both my girls. Got to get used to saying that", he says to Anna's mother.

She laughs, "Robert and I were talking and we thought..."

"Yeah?", Elsa and Anna ask at the same time.

"Well, you and Rapunzel are heading off to Paris tomorrow."

"They are not gonna know what hit 'em", Rapunzel comments while eating her cake.

Anna's mother nods, "And Meg is free for the summer!"

Elsa's dad fold his napkin, "And we though, you know, uh, why not kick this new sister thing into high hear?"

"What are they talking about? Do you know what they're talking about?", Elsa asks Anna.

"No, I do not."

They wait until the silence is broken, "Meg is going to Paris too!", Anna's mother chuckles. Rapunzel drops her fork.

"And, I'm upgrading everyone!"

* * *

"You would've said no!"

Elsa was angrily cleaning the counter after knowing about going to Paris with her stepsister and her best friend, "No? No to the sisterhood of the traveling to France? Are you crazy? Who could pass that up?"

"Honey, you don't have to do that."

"In fact, all theough high school, all I could think was that on the few occasions Texas Barbie managed ro make it to class, was, when I finally do go to Europe, "I wanted to be with Emma Perkins". I dont even know why she's going, she'd be just as happy at Six Flags. On beer night."

"Come on. It'll be fun!"

"I'm not Anna's babysitter. And I'm not her sister no matter what you and Pam do with your lives! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I don't know how to make this any better."

Elsa scoffs and turns on the faucet wetting the towel.

Her dad turns it off, "You're 21, you have one year of college left. You've stayed in every weekend since the funeral. You should be going out there, with friends. Going to parties. Living your life. That's what mom would've wanted."

He feels the charm on her bracelet of the Eiffel Tower, "Of all the places she's traveled, she always said that Paris was her favorite."

Elsa nods.


End file.
